mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Half-Princess Job
Half-Princess Job is a Mario and Shantae crossover short written by MarioFan65. Taking place after Drag Situation, Shantae return to the Mushroom Kingdom to visit Mario and Luigi. Suddenly after the princess is captured, Shantae didn't want to spoil Mario about the kidnapping. In order to take role of Peach, Shantae must do the right thing before Mario finds out. This story was released on April 21, 2018. Characters *Shantae *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Bolo *Sky *Rottytops *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Toad *Toadette *Toadbert *Ms. Mergess *Starlow *Birdo *Boshi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Kamek *Risky Boots *Merlon (minor) *Pauline (mentioned) Transcript (At Peach Castle in the hallway) *Mario: Good morning princess. *Princess Peach: Good morning boys. *Luigi: The princes have arrived. *Toad: They're here. *Toadsworth: Ho ho ho. You finally arrived. *Mario: Oh yeah. I almost forget that i wrote a song for you to sing. *Luigi: We promise to make a song in front of the princess around. *Princess Peach: Are you trying to dump me? *Mario: No. I'm not trying to dump you like i did to Pauline twice. I still love her as a friend. But i have other things to do at the Mushroom Kingdom. *Luigi: Big place of a kingdom, huh? *Mario: What could possibly go wrong? (A portal open in front of the door) *Toad: Ah! What is that? *Toadette: Is that a? (The half-genie hero arrive to the castle as the portal closes) *Shantae: Hi guys. *Mario: Oh my. *Luigi: It's a genie and it's Shantae! *Mario: Shantae. *Shantae: Oh Mario and Luigi, it's good to see you again. *Princess Peach: A genie? Ugh, stop trying to dump me boys. *Mario: Princess Peach and everyone, this is Shantae, the Half-Genie Hero. *Shantae: That's me. I decided to come for a visit. *Princess Peach: So you must be a genie. Do you grant wishes. *Shantae: I'm not a real genie. I'm a guardian of Scuttle Town as well. *Luigi: Like a guardian of the Mushroom Universe? Ha, who thought that lumas are the protectors of the universe. *Mario: Well princess, are you ready to play my song? *Princess Peach: Oh sure. *Luigi: Alright, let me turn on the music. *use his smartphone to turn on the music* *Mario: "Let Me Love You" by a me, Mario! *Shantae: You wrote this? *Mario: Well, Luigi wrote the lyrics and i sang the lyrics. *Luigi: Hurry up and sing. The melody is moving on. *Mario: Okie dokie. Princess I just don't get it Do you enjoy being captured? I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on your dress You don't believe the stories You know that they're all fairy tales Bad as being stuck in Subcon and I just don't know why *Luigi: If I was your man. *Mario: Princess you. *Luigi: Never worry bout. *Mario: What i do. *Luigi: I'd be coming home. *Mario: Back to you. *Luigi: Every night, doin' you right. *Mario: You're the type of woman. *Shantae: Deserves good thangs. *Luigi: Fistful of diamonds. *Mario: Hand full of rings. *Luigi: Princess you're a star. *Shantae: I just want to show you, you are. *Mario: You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Princess good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Princess you should let me love you, love you, love you *Princess Peach: *impress* *Mario: It's a me, Mario, i have come to the rescue Fighting those Goombas, fighting those Koopas into the ground Don't even know what you're worth Everywhere you go they stop and stare Cause they're bad and it shows From your head to your toes, Out of control, princess you know *Luigi: If I was your man. *Mario: Princess you. *Luigi: Never worry bout. *Mario: What i do. *Luigi: I'd be coming home. *Mario: Back to you. *Luigi: Every night, doin' you right. *Mario: You're the type of woman. *Shantae: Deserves good thangs. *Luigi: Fistful of diamonds. *Mario: Hand full of rings. *Luigi: Princess you're a star. *Shantae: I just want to show you, you are. *Mario: You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Ooh Princess good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Princess you should let me.... *Luigi: You deserve better girl. *Shantae: You know you deserve better. *Mario: We should be together girl. *Luigi: Baby. *Shantae: With me and you it's whatever girl, hey! So can we make this thing ours? *Mario: You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Princess good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be *Luigi: Princess you should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need That good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be *Shantae: Hey! *Mario: You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Good love and protection *Luigi: Protection. *Mario: Make me your selection. *Shantae: Selection. *Mario: Show you the way love's supposed to be yeah. *Luigi: *the song finish on his smartphone* Hey, the song is finish. *Toads: *cheer and clap* *Princess Peach: Oh goodness. *Mario: What do you think of it princess? *Princess Peach: I love it. *Luigi: She love the song. *Shantae: Pretty much beautiful as my lighthouse. *Toadsworth: Princess, should we have breakfast now? *Princess Peach: Oh sure. I already set up the table for last night so we can start off fresh. *Mario: Come on Shantae, you're going to love our meal. *Shantae: Okay. (At the breakfast table) *Princess Peach: Oh my, this table look beautiful as a fancy table in a restaurant. *Luigi: Have a seat lady. *Shantae: Thanks. *Mario: Ah. What can we order? *Luigi: This is breakfast. We ask what we want. *Mario: Oh, can i wish for two waffles with some syrup? *Shantae: I'm not a regular genie. You have to ask him to make sure you. *Luigi: Toadsworth! *Toadsworth: What? *Luigi: Can we have a big breakfast? *Mario: What? *Toadsworth: Yes. *Shantae: A big breakfast? *Mario: You didn't hear my words to the genie i spoken you?! *Luigi: No. We order what we order. *Mario: But this is not a restaurant. *Shantae: Boys. You gotta learn how to act nice. *Mario: But we're trying to. *Luigi: We're not babies anymore. We're men. *Shantae: I'm not a man. I'm a woman. (At the kitchen) *Toadsworth: Waffles, pancakes, toast, bacon, eggs and english muffins, check. Coming right up. *Merlon: I'll say we cook for them. *Toadsworth: Ah, Merlon. I didn't see you there. *Merlon: A big breakfast, huh? I can cook even with power. *Toadsworth: How about we cook together? *Merlon: Yeah. The two of us together. *Toadsworth: Time for some cooking in style of culinary. *Merlon: *set up the stove* Let's get the pancakes going first. (At the table) *Luigi: How long are we going to cook for? *Mario: I don't know. I don't even cook food. *Luigi: Hey genie, can you cook as well? *Shantae: Well, i came from another dimension and i don't know how to cook these type of foods you have at the mansion. *Luigi: But this is a castle. *Shantae: My bad. If i was a real genie, i will grant everything you want. *Mario: Like a prince? *Luigi: Like a new mansion? *Shantae: Kind of. *Princess Peach: So did you came out of the lamp? *Shantae: Ha ha. Very funny. You didn't know that i'm half human and half genie. *Toad: I thought the genies are the ladies. *Toadette: There are male genies alike. *Shantae: I didn't know that there are male genies around in the Genie Realm. I thought all the men warriors love the genie ladies at first. *Mario: I thought the prince save the princesses only from the dragon. *Luigi: I thought plumbers can capture ghosts. *Toadsworth: Oh guys, breakfast is almost ready. *Luigi: Thank you. *Mario: It's about time we eat. *Shantae: Is there any butter around here? I need it for my bread. *Toadsworth: Coming right up. *Luigi: Oh, don't forget my honey! *Mario: Stop asking for more. *Luigi: Why would i ask. Does it look like a restaurant to you? *Shantae: Guys, we can't fight over a princess. *Luigi: What? *Princess Peach: Please, i don't want any fighting in my castle. *Luigi: Fine. *Shantae: It's okay. *Toadsworth: Breakfast is ready! *Luigi: Hey look, breakfast is ready at last. *Shantae: Oh boy. *Mario: Okie dokie, now i need food on my plate. *Luigi: Alright. *Merlon: *use magic to put food on everyone's plate* Breakfast for everyone. *Princess Peach: Wow. *Luigi: Yummy. *Mario: Hey look, the sausages are here. *Shantae: Wow, is that butter?! *Mario: It's not a food. You spread it on bread. *Shantae: I love butter! *Luigi: She got the wrong meal. Change the meal! *Merlon: Hocus Pocus! *change the butter to a egg muffin* *Shantae: What? Where did the butter go? *Merlon: My apologies. I gave you the wrong meal. The right meal is for you. *Shantae: Uh....... *Mario: What do you think of it? *Shantae: I never been to a castle before to feast on a meal. *Luigi: Just eat it like in a show with the knights fighting a knight on a horse. *Shantae: *eat the egg muffin* *Mario: What do you think of it? *Shantae: I love it. *Luigi: Way a go butter girl. You love the sandwich. *Shantae: This taste just like my Uncle Mimic's egg muffin from the buffet. *Toad: Yummy looking mushroom. *Toadette: Fried taste good like fries. *Toadsworth: Alright, let's eat. *Princess Peach: Mmm, these hash browns taste good. *Mario: Yummy food in my tummy. *Luigi: I can never eat another meal like this. *Shantae: I need more, in a genie's tummy. *Luigi: Are you a child or something? *Shantae: I'm a teenager, duh. *Luigi: Okay, do you wanna try of that bacon stuff? *Shantae: I'm not a pig. A warthog would try one of these. *Luigi: All pigs have bacon on their bodies. *Mario: You watch Animal Planet because of this? Oh geez. *Shantae: I'll get that cheese stick just for me. *Luigi: I wanna a french stick. *Mario: It's a french toast. *Luigi: Oh. Look like this is the best breakfast in the whole wide world. *Mario: Yahoo. (Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, a group of Koopa Troopas are cleaning the floors as two Koopatrols walk by to Bowser in the throne room) *Koopatrol #1: Master Bowser. *Bowser: Ah yes, what do you want? *Koopatrol #2: We just spotted the Mario brothers at Princess Peach's castle. And they have a genie with them. *Bowser: A genie? Yes! Now i can wish for Peach to be my wife forever and rule over the Mushroom Kingdom. *Koopatrol #1: You must capture the genie. With three wishes, we can rule the Mushroom Kingdom, destroy the galaxy and marry the princess for you. *Bowser: I will do the job. Get the airship going. Kamek and Bowser Jr., get the engine going. *Kamek: Yes King Bowser. *Bowser Jr.: Okay Papa, we'll do it. *Bowser: My chances has finally come. All of Mushroom Kingdom will be mine. (In another dimension in Risky's hideout, Risky made a list in her throne in order to stop Shantae) *Risky Boots: Look like my chances has come. I will be able to get revenge on that she-brat and Sequin Land will be mine. Look like i need to start the Dymano up to warp into a different dimension. *turn on the Dymano to open the portal* This is more like it. Now to another dimension. *enter the portal* (In the airship station in Bowser's Castle, Bowser, Kamek and Bowser Jr. are looking for their airship) *Bowser: I wonder where we parked our airship from last time? *Kamek: Maybe it's in here. *Bowser: No. It's all the way from the back. *Bowser Jr.: Let's check it out. *Bowser: Ah, i see. *Kamek: Can you get the airship going? *Bowser: Sure. Not a problem. *Bowser Jr.: Let's go! (A portal open towards them) *Bowser: What is that? Did you open a portal up? *Kamek: No. I didn't open the portal. *Bowser Jr.: Me ether. *Risky Boots: *came from the portal* What is this dimension? *Bowser: A blue lady pirate? *Risky Boots: I'm a human you dinoskull! *Bowser: Who are you? *Risky Boots: My name is Risky Boots, queen of the seven seas! *Kamek: You're the queen of the seven seas? *Bowser Jr.: Ooh. Look like all of the kingdoms are going to be invaded. *Risky Boots: Where is the half-genie hero? Did you guys found her on my way to your castle? *Bowser: Half-genie? *Kamek: The genie was just at Peach's castle earlier. *Risky Boots: I knew it. The half-genie is at the other castle. Let's go boys. *Bowser: Let's start the airship! *Kamek: Let's get rolling in the sky! *Risky Boots: Yeah! Let's capture the genie! (The airship sails to the castle. Back at Peach's castle by the time breakfast is over) *Shantae: *ate the last french toast stick* I can't stop eating those. *Mario: Ah. What a tasty breakfast. *Luigi: I love it. *Peach: Thanks again my friends. *Shantae: But we just got here. *Luigi: I could never have another bite of those. *Shantae: Should we go to the training room? *Luigi: Oh sure. We're going in just a minute. *Shantae: I would love to train my ability for my transformations. *Mario: You can transform? *Shantae: Yes. Let's go and i'll show you. (In the training room) *Luigi: These mats are soft. *Shantae: Is this the thickest carpet i've seen? *Mario: It's not a carpet. *Luigi: It's just a mat. *Shantae: I get it. *Mario: Ready to transform? *Shantae: Yes. Transform! *transform to a monkey* Ooh ooh ah ah. Ooh oh ah ah. *Luigi: A kong? *Mario: You need some bananas? *Shantae: No. I'm a monkey. *Mario: We're just asking you if you need some bananas. *Shantae: I'm fine! *Luigi: Okay. Next. *Shantae: Transform! *transform to a bat* *Mario: A bat? *Shantae: Ugh. Whatever. Who stay up all day? *Luigi: Your attitude. *Shantae: My attitude? There is nothing wrong with my attitude. *Luigi: Why are you acting like that? *Mario: This is what all bats do. Act rude and don't care. *Shantae: Ugh. Stop mocking me. *Luigi: See? This is her bat form. *Shantae: *transform into a elephant and blow her trunks out* *Luigi: An elephant? *Mario: Wow. So you are a shapeshifter. *Shantae: Yep. I am the genie after all. *transform back to her regular form* *Luigi: I didn't know genies can change forms. *Shantae: Yep. This is why i am called a Guardian Genie. *Mario: A Guardian Genie? *Shantae: Yeah. They protect the towns from monsters and pirates alike. This is why i am called that. *Luigi: That's fine by me. *Mario: Do they save the world? *Shantae: Ha ha, very funny. They alway save the world. *Luigi: She's right. *Mario: We save the world too as well. *Shantae: If you guys can help stop Risky Boots, you guys are invited to Scuttle Town. *Mario: We'll a go as a reward. *Luigi: Does that mean we have to move? *Shantae: No. You guys are not moving. I'll love for you guys to see my friends. *Luigi: What friends are they? *Shantae: A hunter, a bird carer and a zombie. *Luigi: A zombie? *scream and run* I SMELL A ZOMBIE! *Mario: Luigi, come back! *Shantae: Guys, oh no, what have i done? (Back at the airship) *Bowser: One more mile and we're here. *Risky Boots: The genie is the first thing to get. *Kamek: Oh boy, i can wish living in paradise. *Kammy: I wish i was young again. *Bowser Jr.: I want a new MPhone. *Risky Boots: I wish i can rule Sequin Land for good. *Bowser: Now i see what is going on with the world. I think we have a situation in here. *Kamek: Look like we're gonna hit the target. *Bowser Jr.: I can see the castle from here. *Risky Boots: Look like that genie won't be able to take a chance from us. She will be destroyed. (Back with Mario and Luigi as they leave the castle) *Mario: Luigi, i think she's not that bad after all. *Luigi: If she comes, i'm going to hide in the closet. *Mario: Luigi, don't judge people by its look. You shouldn't say that in the first place. *Luigi: After years of ghostbusting the Boos, i would never ghostbust a zombie in my life. *Mario: Luigi, just stop. Let's go home. *Luigi: Fine. I'm not going to see the genie for a while. *jump in the warp pipe* *Mario: Wait for me. *jump in the warp pipe* (At Mario and Luigi's house) *Luigi: *jump out of the warp pipe* Look like we're home. *Mario: *jump out of the warp pipe* But Luigi. *Luigi: No doubt, we're finally home. *Mario: Aw man. *Luigi: Happy now? *Mario: Yes. (Back at Princess Peach's castle) *Shantae: Hey Peach. *Princess Peach: How was the training? *Shantae: Oh well, they all left me alone. *Princess Peach: Awww. At least you have the Toads with us. *Toadsworth: Oh. Today we're watching a documentary. You, Shantae, Toad, Toadette and Toadbert are reported to come in the theater room. *Toad: Wow. *Toadette: Really? *Toadbert: Movie time, by boogity! *Toadsworth: This is not a movie! It's a video about the genies. *Toadbert: Aw man, by boogity. *Shantae: It's okay. It will be much fun like a movie. *Princess Peach: I'll go grab the popcorn. *Toadsworth: Let's go to the theater room. *Shantae: As a genie, i'm going to ask you some questions after the documentary end. *Toad: Okay. (In the theater room) *Shantae: This place look like a small theater back at my town. *Toadsworth: *take a seat* Ahh, i love this seat. *Shantae: Everyone have a seat. *Toad: Okay. *Toadette: Time for video? *Toadbert: I'm not quite sure, by boogity. *Shantae: Let's just wait before the princess come. *Toadsworth: Okay Shantae, you're the boss and you tell us what to do. *Shantae: Finally, i'll be the boss for today. (At the kitchen) *Peach: Gotta set up the popcorn. Now in minutes. *set the popcorn for minutes in the microwave* (Back at the airship) *Kamek: Where is the castle? Um...... *Risky Boots: Um......What? *Bowser Jr.: I see it. It's right here! *Bowser: Now fire. (The bullet bills hit the castle) *Peach: Ah! What was that? (Princess Peach check outside to see that Bowser have returned with the help of Risky Boots) *Peach: Oh no! *Bowser: Princess Peach, you're coming with us! *Risky Boots: I save a little room for you. *Peach: Stay away you are! *Kamek: Come over here, you're going to be with us now. *Shantae: No. No! *Kamek: *grab Princess Peach* *Peach: Ahhhhhh! *Kamek: I got the princess, i got the princess! *Bowser: Yes! Yes! No Mario and Luigi. *Risky Boots: Mario and Luigi? I've seen those guys before. *Bowser: You did? *Risky Boots: Yeah. They were fighting all the way back at Diamond City. Well, the ladies fought me at the park. *Bowser: Ladies... *Bowser Jr.: Mommy. *Peach: I am not your mommy. *Kamek: You'll like it here. Let's go. *Bowser: Back to the castle! (The airship escapes. Back at Peach's castle.) *Shantae: Oh no. No, no, no. It can't be happening. I can't spoil it for everyone. I got an idea. (Back at the theater room) *Toadsworth: What's taking so long? *Toad: I don't know. *Toadette: We were about ready to go watch the video. *Toadsworth: I think the popcorn has trouble poping, or is it the microwave? It has been standing for 12 years. *Shantae: *open the door* Oh hi, Peach went into the bathroom, she said that the popcorn could be ready in any moment. *Toadsworth: Okay then. Just start the video. *Shantae: Um, i have to use the restroom. *Toadsworth: Go make it quick. *Shantae: Right back at ya. *Toadette: Jeez, why in a such hurry? (At the bathroom) *Shantae: Oh no, i don't know what to say, i don't know how to act. Ah ha, cosplay style! *she dress up as Princess Peach by wearing a blonde wig, a princess dress and a lot of makeup* (Back at Mario and Luigi's house, Mario and Luigi are still talking outside) *Mario: So brother, what do you want to do today? *Luigi: Ah, we're all the day so that zombie nightmare stuff won't happen ever again. *Mario: I know Luigi. It happen sometimes. How about a bedtime story at night? *Luigi: No. No no. Not on my watch. No. *Mario: Okay. That's fine by me. *Luigi: I knew it brother. You know nightmares exist in people minds. *Mario: It's just like a evil dream. *Luigi: Mario, just get inside. The goombas are watching us. *Mario: By who? (The Goombas are watching Mario and Luigi as they continue to eat the grass) *Mario: Let's just go in. *Luigi: Okay. I need a coffee break. *Mario: Me too. (Back at Princess Peach's castle at the theater room) *Toadsworth: What taking the princess so long? *Toad: I don't know. *Toadette: I think she's changing her dress. *Toad: Then why didn't she tell us about it. *Shantae: *appear as Princess Peach* Well good morning everyone. I'm back. *Toadsworth: Wow. *Toad: She look different. *Shantae: Oh well, what do you wanna do today? *Toadette: Can we at least watch the video? *Shantae: Oh sure, i would love to watch the movie. Cut the previews off, will you? *Toadsworth: There are no previews. We are about to watch a documentary. *Shantae: Oh yeah, play the movie. *Toadbert: I'm on it, by boogity! *play the movie* *Shantae: Ah, what in a day of life. *Toadette: Shhhhhh. *Shantae: Sorry. (Back at Mario and Luigi's house, Mario and Luigi are drinking coffee at the table) *Mario: I'm bored. *Luigi: Me too. There's nothing to do. *Mario: Our day with Peach is done and all we needed is a break. *Luigi: No. I ran off. I knew a scary story was going to happen. *Mario: Oh yes you did. You ran off because, Shantae knew you were scare of ghosts. *Luigi: Yes i am. Do i look like a drama king to you? *Mario: No. No person is a drama king or a drama queen. *Luigi: Darn it. What a relief. *Mario: Luigi, it's not your fault. No one is a- *Luigi: Stop it with that same old joke. *Mario: Meh, i wish we can stay home all day for now. *Luigi: Me too. Every day is the same job. *Mario: I'm going to make myself a sandwich. MORE TO COME Trivia *The title act as a parody to Half-Genie Hero. *MPhones are a parody of IPhones. Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff